Hide-N-Seek
by ForeverJaganFan
Summary: (PALLETSHIPPING ASHXGARY) "This started because we were playing hide and seek. and now I have a boyfriend. " Gary thought. (MY FIRST POKEMON FANFIC!)


"Come on, Gary, knock it off!" Ash giggled as he and his ex-rival ran around the community park, while Gary chased him trying to grab Ash's collar. Pikachu following behind Gary. Gary chased him through the park, around trees, benches, and swings. A nice friendly game of hide and seek takes a turn for the worst. When Gary gets close enough, he grabs the hat right off Ash's head, and threw it as far as he could behind him.

"Go get it, Pikachu!" Gary yelled, giggling. Pikachu took off after the hat, catching it in the air and running up a tree.

"Hey! That's my hat! give it back! Gary! that's not funny!" Ash yelled as he did a quick U-Turn, chasing after his hat. Just as Ash passes Gary, he caught ahold of Ash's jacket.

"Gotcha!" Gary said, turning Ash around. Ash quickly got loose of Gary's hold and ran around him.

"HAHA! Can't catch me!" Ash said, running around a big tree.

"I just did! you got loose! Get back here ya little runt!" Gary called back chasing after him. "What's the matter? you afraid to get caught?" Gary teased.

"Not by you!" Ash said, stopping in front of him. He stuck his tounge out and gave him raspberries. "I'm not afraid of you! I never was, and never will be!" Ash called to Gary. Gary just shook his head, laughing.

"What a child, Ash Ketchum. Always was. Always will be." Gary said, making fun of the 12 year old Ash, standing in front him, ready to bolt at any second. the two teens began circling each other, Gary, more than prepared to take off after Ash if he decides to run.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move, Ash!" Gary taunts him, still circling each other. Ash stops in his tracks, looking surprised.

"What is that?!" Ash said in his best, 'wow' tone, pointing behind Gary. Gary looked behind himself, there was nothing there. Ash had used Gary's distraction to his advantage, and bolted behind a big tree. Unfortunately, Gary caught on quickly and saw Ash run behind a tree. Slowly and quietly, Gary began creeping up to the tree.

Once Ash thought he was safe, he took a deep sigh of relief. Much too soon because in the next moment, Gary placed his hand right next to Ash's head on the tree. Ash gulped, knowing he was no longer safe from Gary. (Or what he was more afraid of...What Gary might do.)

"So, Ashy-boy, you thought you could hide from me, did ya?" Gary asked with a devilish smirk running arossed his face. Ash's heartrate sped up to a hundred miles per hour as Gary got closer. "Can't run from me now, Ashy-boy!" Gary said in a frighteningly sexy tone that sent shivers down Ash's spine.

"G-Gary...?" Ash questioned the boy infront of him, as he felt the eat from his entire body centering to his cheeks. Gary just shook his head.

"Uh-uh." was Gary's only reponse as he placed a finger over Ash's lips to shush him. Gary moved the arms that was over Ash's head and placed it around the smaller boy's waist and moved in to close the space between them. Ash was immobilized by the kiss. He was shocked so he just let it happen. With no experience in kissing, he eventually began kissing Gary back. A little shocked by Ash's sudden bravery, Gary pauses. His eyes flew open.

_"Whoa! he's actually...Kissing me back. Where did this sudden bravery come from? ...oh well, lets see how long he can last." _Gary thought. He relaxed, closed his eyes, and began kissing Ash again. Ash, on the other hand, with his eyes squeezed shut, never noticed that Gary opened his. After about a minute they had to break the kiss due to the need of oxogen in the smaller boy. When Gary noticed Ash breathing quite heavily, he moved the arm wrapped around his waist, up to his shoulders, and looked him in the eyes.

"Ash?" Gary asked...

"yeah?" Ash responded, but never looked up, still quite in shock of what just happened.

"Where'd you learn that?" Gary asked, kinda intrigued. Ash looked down and laughed a bit, sliding his back down the tree, he sat in the grass, Gary following his lead, sitting down next to him. Gary placed his arm back where it was, around Ash's shoulders, and pulled him closer. Ash didn't protest against it, Infact, he rested his head on Gary's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Gary pressed on, asking for the answer to his question, as he started petting Ash's hair.

"I don't know...I just went for it." Ash shrugged, finally giving his answer. Gary smiled.

"You were pretty good." Gary commented. This caught Ash's attention.

"Really?" Ash asked, now looking over at Gary.

"Yeah. you could use more practice though." Gary giggled. Ash shot Gary a glare, then climbed on to Gary's lap.

"Why don't we start right now then?" Ash then wrapped his arms around Gary's neck and pressed his lips to Gary's mouth. At first Gary was a little surprised by Ash's complete change in demeanor, He didn't seem to care that much though. He closed his eyes and instead of kissing back, he allowed Ash to take control and claim Gary's mouth for his own. All too soon though, Ash stopped kissing him. Gary opened his eyes to see a confused looking Ash.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

"You're not kissing me back..."

"You said you wanted the practice."

"But it's more fun when you're playing along..." Ash gave Gary a poutty look that Gary just could not resist.

"Oh alright, come here ya big baby." Gary smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, bringing him closer. Ash wrapped his legs around Gary's waist, and this time, once again, Gary started the kissing. Their lips moved freely ontop of each others in time with their heart beats. They were both happy for a moment, just kissing. not making out, but kissing. After a while Ash broke the kiss again.

"Hey Gary...?" Ash started.

"Yeah?" Gary responded.

"Are we...Boyfriends now?" Ash asked shyly, but still looking into his eyes.

"I don't know...Do you wanna be?" Gary responded with a question.

"Yes! Yeah! Yeah, I wanna be your boyfriend!" Ash answered, excitedly, practicly jumping on Gary's crotch. Suddenly, Gary's eyes flung open. The heat moved from his body, His cheeks burned, and all of a sudden he felt his jeans get tighter. He grabbed onto Ash's waist and held him still, but bringing him closer, he pressed a kiss to Ash's forehead, then to his lips, to possibly forget the growing feeling in his pants.

"Then you are." Gary smiled, and laid Ash's head on his chest. He happily stayed there and listened to the heartbeat of his first boyfriend.

"Yay, I love you...Gare-bear." The blush deepened on Gary's cheeks, and suddenly, Ash sat up.

"You liked that nickname! I know cause your heart got faster when I said it." Ash giggled. Gary kissed his lips softly and sweetly, like before. A sense of relief washed over Gary when he realized that Ash hadn't noticed Gary's 'almost-Erection'.

"Yeah you can call me that if you want. I'm still gonna call you Ashy-Boy" Gary smirked.

"I don't mind. Gare-bare." Ash smiled. Gary placed another kiss ontop of Ash's head and he continued petting the smaller boy's soft messy dark hair. Soon, soft gentle noises could be heard coming from Ash, confirming that he had fallen asleep. Gary giggled to himself, and looked up at the tall tree that he was leaning against.

_"This started because we were playing hide and seek. and now I have a boyfriend. This worked out pretty well." _Gary thought to himself. Soon he relaxed enough so that he fell asleep eventually too. And where's Pikachu? Napping in a tree with Ash's hat over his face.


End file.
